The Trouble with a Weasley
by XxMiss. CattyxX
Summary: Tibby has known the Weasley twins for 5 years. But now hormones are attacking her mind and her thoughts are always drifting back to what life would be like to date... one of them. Disaters always happen to Tibby, she won't risk the friendship. Or will she
1. You forgot the luggage

Tibby leaned against what was between platforms nine and ten. She melted right into to it to be greeted by platform nine-and-three-quarters. She smiled as she saw the familiar scarlet train, a light layer of smoke had already filled the air and cats and owls were everywhere filling the ears of Tibby.

"Oi, Tibby!" Someone called out. Tibby didn't have to turn around to know that it was her friend, George Weasley, calling her. She also knew that if George was there so were his twin brother, Fred, and the rest of their family, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley. Maybe even Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were there.

Tibby turned with a smile and indeed saw the Weasley family. She waved hello to Ron, Ginny, and both the Weasley parents before she was tackled into a hug by George then Fred, "Good to see you too, lads." She laughed as she felt her ponytail loosen from them being to rough.

"Come on, I expect mum would want to say hi." Fred said walking back toward his family. George gave Tibby a smile and waited for her to follow in step, taking her trunk and using magic to pull it along. Tibby scowled at him. She was a year younger than them. They were of age to use magic, Tibby still had a year left of being a minor.

"Only a year, Tibby," George grinned as if reading her mind, "You're almost there."

Tibby scowled deeper and threw a light punch at his arm, "Shut up." She muttered as they came closer to Mrs. Weasley.

"Tibby, dear, how was your summer?" She asked pulling Tibby into a hug.

Tibby gave a shrug, "It was okay. I was bored and George and Fred's letters were no help." She said throwing them a look. She didn't notice the way the rest of the group had shifted on their feet. They were interrupted from their conversation as the train let out a whistle.

Mrs. Weasley looked around, "Oh, get on you lot. Now! Before it leaves," She shooed them away with a hug and watched them all turn to board the train. Tibby led the way as Fred and George carried her trunk. She found a compartment and entered. After a moment George and Fred enter after her, "So, why so hush, hush during the summer?" She asked taking a seat beside the window.

"They can't tell you." Someone said entering the compartment. It was Harry Potter, "It's complicated." He shrugged looking apologetic to Tibby. He counted her as a friend and hated keeping her in the dark.

"Says who?" Tibby leaned back in her seat. Sometimes she hated being friend with them; they always had so many secrets to hide. But she understood that they were only trying to protect and save one another.

"Dumbledore," Harry said. Tibby looked at him grateful that he at least tried to tell her things that he wouldn't tell anyone else. She smiled and then looked back out the window. She wasn't going to push any farther then that. She didn't need to. She knew the basics of what her friends did. And she was glad they did. She was just happy that she had friends that would always stand up for her and be there when she really needed it most. Plus, Fred and George were always a laugh.

"It's time to change." Hermione said poking her head through the compartment door a while later. Tibby looked up from the window and took a moment to register what she had said. She yawned and stood up. She looked at her friends who were all huddled together, talking. She shook her head and squeezed between Harry and her trunk, trying to find her uniform.

"Come on. The carriages are about to leave." Tibby said taking George's hand in hers and pulling along. Her other arm held her barn owl's cage.

"Hang on," George said holding his ground, "Fred, we've forgotten a bit of the luggage." He put an arm around Tibby's waist and lifted her over his shoulder. Tibby let out a call of protest but was drowned by the laughter of Fred and Lee who were helping to carry her luggage. They all settled into the closet carriage and waited as it brought them to the famous Hogwarts. Tibby cold feel something in her tingle as she saw the castle come closer. It was her second home and she loved all her friends that she had there. Going to Hogwarts had changed her life and she was glad that she had magic in her veins.

"Come on," Tibby muttered as the sorting continued, "I'm starving…. I could eat a hippogriff." She sighed to Fred who nodded in agreement. She waited patiently for the rest of the sorting to finish and Dumbledore's cue of "Tuck in". It was instant reaction as George, Fred, and Tibby reached to fill their plates with whatever their eyes saw.

Soon after their bellies were stuffed, Dumbledore gave his speech before dismissing the students to bed.

"Good night, you three." Tibby called out as they climbed the stairs and parted to their dorms, "See you tomorrow." She hugged each of them and entered her dorm, she was ready for bed. She slipped quickly into her pajamas and slipped into bed. Sleep taking her over as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	2. She's looking for blood

Her foot tapped against the cold, hard concrete as she held her quill a fraction of an inch above her parchment. A small drop on ink fell from her quill and Tibby just watched as the ink bled on the semi rough surface of the parchment. She knew that class was soon to end and she didn't feel like working on her homework in class anyway. Instead she thought about the wacky ideas that Fred and George may have came up while they were in class... or not in class. Tibby was really glad that she knew the twins like she did. Not everyone was to be considered another prankster of the team.

The sound of the bell startled Tibby and it took her a moment to realize that she was dismissed. She hurriedly grabbed her belongings and left the class. Her muggle hightops tapped the floor and sounded like heels. She got a few weird looks because of the shoes she wore, but she didn't care, she liked the style and wore them. She looked around the Dining Hall and spotted the similar red heads that she loved so much. She ran over, let her messenger bag fall and then jumped up on George's back, "Oi!" He called out. But he already knew who is was and grabbed Tibby's legs that were wrapped around his waist. He smiled and shook his head, "Lucky you're light. I could have fallen." He joked.

Tibby poked his ear, "Shut up." She laughed. She didn't take offense, she rarely ever did. George gave a little jolt from the poke but gave no other sign of being bothered. She jumped down and took a seat beside him, looking at Fred this time. She smiled, "Well hello there Freddykins." She wrapped her arm around his slim waist as he slid in beside her. He responded in the sign of wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She held his hand, keeping it there. She loved having someone's arm wrapped around her shoulder, it gave her a sense of security. To Tibby, it felt like an anchor that kept her at bay from losing herself in the choppy sea. She rested her head on George's shoulder when he looked over and raised an eyebrow, "Don't feel left out. I love you too." She laughed.

"Just not as much as she loves me." Fred butted in, raising an eyebrow in a playful, flirtatious way. The three of them laughed and let go of each other to reach out to the food. Tibby was in the process of throwing a small bean at Lee, across the table, when Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger took a seat not to far from them. Tibby smiled wider and flicked her bean at Ron. He looked over surprised.

"Ronniekins, how are you?" Tibby called out. She stood up and walked to where Hermione was, sitting across from the other two "famous" boys, her usual spot, "I haven't talked to anyone of you since classes started." She frowned a little, "And in case you were wondering, that's a whole month." She nodded her head and made the statement sound more dramatic than it really was. Harry and Ron gave her a toothy grin and just started to grab some food. Hermione looked at Tibby, "Yes Hermione, I've kept up with my homework. And no, Hermione, I don't plan on giving Miss Toad any trouble soon. I'd hate to have detention with her... No offense Harry." Tibby added.

Miss Toad was the nickname that Tibby had decided to give her. Everyone seem to think it fit well to. It was one of the few things that did fit her, Tibby thought to herself when she saw Umbridge. Tibby laughed out loud when she saw the bow placed on top of Professor Umbridge's puffy hair. This caused Umbridge to turn, flare her nostrils and question Tibby. Ever since Tibby's been right there under Harry under the "out to get list". But Tibby didn't care too much, she was always on the bad side of teachers, just because she did a few pranks and hung out with George and Fred most of the time. But it didn't bug her, they were her friends and family. She wasn't going to abandon them just because her mother asked her too.

The Common Room was warm and welcoming by evening time. Tibby let out a sigh as she let her messenger bag fall with a _thunk_ to the floor beside the couch. Almost as soon as she sat down she was pulled off the couch and placed upon someone's lap. She groaned and let herself lie down, placing her head on the person's lap. It took her a moment to figure out which twin it was, "Hello George." She smiled and stared over to the fire. After a moment, the portrait door opened and the sound of Harry's voice reached her ears. She looked at George with curiousity because of what she heard.

"It's really no big deal. I can't have her think-" Harry stopped as he saw a red head sitting at the couch and a pair of feet dangling over the arm rest, "Hello you two." he greeted a little irritated. He wanted to sit by the fire and just think, but with those two there, he couldn't. As if reading his mind, they bother stirred and stood up. George waved a good night to Harry and Ron, but Tibby let herself fall behind, looking at Harry with a curious eye.

"What'd you have to do for detention?" She asked. She looked both the boys over, she knew there was something going on, and she was a nosy person at times, especially if it included a few of her friends.

"Lines," Harry muttered. His hand twitched a little and Tibby reached out on reflex, seeing his sleeve a tint darker than usual, "No, Tibby, don't." Harry sighed. But Tibby heard none of it. She was fuming inside. She stared at the cut words and looked up at Harry.

"You'd better ask Hermione what to put that in." was all she managed to say. She turned on her heel and walked up to the girls common room. In her mind, she was already thinking about how much fun it would be to have that toad bleed a hand. Tibby could be cruel when she wanted to be, sometimes her freaked her friends out, but she couldn't help it. If someone hurt her friends, she'd be out for their blood. She liked to live her life and didn't like to be stopped by simple rules and people who tried to bring her down. It was a reason she knew Harry, he always had adventure following close behind, and it didn't hurt that he was a holder of green eyes, something that Tibby loved on a guy.

She tucked herself into bed, looking out her window. The moon was almost full and the rays hit the tops of the trees that made the Forbidden Forest and the hard wooden floor of the dorm. She fell asleep in the middle of her thoughts, causing her to have unusual dreams. Dreams are a funny thing to have, they supposedly tell you something of the person having them, but Tibby could never figure out her dreams, it was a part of the reason she took up Divination. But tonights dream made perfect sense. She pictured herself on the Astronomy tower, looking out the window. A pair of wings appeared behind her and then she was flying, over the forbidden forest. Something was down there and as Tibby started to fly away from the danger, her wings disappeared and she was falling, falling fast toward the trees.

Tibby jerked awake and it took a moment to place herself. She was lost and didn't know where she was and her heart skipped a beat for a moment. She let out a sigh when she remembered that she was safe at Hogwarts. She threw her blanket off and walked over to the window. There was something out there, she could feel it. It was some feeling in her bones. People say she got the sixth sense from her mother, but she didn't believe in the sixth sense. She already had magic and that was hard enough to swallow, even if it was already 6 years since she found out.


End file.
